Mistakes can be forgiven
by Ambygirl86
Summary: RWHG. Ron and Hermione are married. but something happens, leaving Ron wary of Hermione's loyalty. read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Mistakes can be forgiven  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione and Ron Weasley stepped into their new home on January 1st. They had been married three weeks before and were as happy as could be. After dating through 6th and 7th year, Ron had proposed at the end of year ball that was thrown. That was 6 months ago. They both went through the front door and sat on the bed, Hermione smiling uncontrollably, Ron holding her hand. They fell into a contented sleep soon after.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
5 weeks later, Ron stood on his porch, silently seething. Hermione, his beautiful, sweet, innocent Hermione, had slept in the arms of another man. How could she do this? She had just told him two days ago, two weeks after it happened, and he was still angry with her. He'd been cold shouldering her, though still shared the same bed with her. Just a month before he had made love to her. Had he not been enough for her? His thoughts halted as he heard her walking carefully towards him.  
she whispered. He remained silent, staring at the ground. Please talk to me, Ron. He could hear the tears in her voice, but he didn't give in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her head drop, and she turned and walked back inside.  
Ron dropped his hands. After about an hour, he went in and got into bed, facing away from Hermione. He heard her crying for about a half an hour until she fell asleep. He drifted off soon after.  
Ron woke next morning and took a shower, as usual. He came out and looked around a bit for Hermione, but found her no where. He went back to the bedroom and saw a small note on the bedstead. He picked it up and read it:  
  
Dear Ron,  
I'm sorry, but i can't live like this. I love you beyond anything in the world, but i can't stay in this environment. But i have some things to tell you.  
Firstly, I know that i may have slept with Alexander, but i don't remember it. I wish i could remember, but i don't.  
Second, I'm leaving. I won't go far, but I'm making it so i won't be found. Not until I'm ready to be.  
And third......I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what's happened. For everything. I don't want a divorce. I just need some time alone. To think.  
  
All my love,  
Hermione  
  
The letter was timed. 2:00am. She had left in the middle of the night, when he'd been sleeping, so he couldn't stop her. He sank into the bed, tears in his eyes. He didn't want her to leave. He still loved her, despite what had happened.  
He got up and went to work, keeping his face straight and not letting anyone know he was hurting.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
About three months later, Ron was spending a few days with his family. He walked downstairs and heard Hermione's voice. It sounded as though she was talking to Ginny. Ron had heard recently that Hermione was pregnant, but doubtful of the child's paternity. He only knew that she had a way to find out and that she didn't want the baby unless it was his child. He listened from behind the wall.  
Did you get the results, He heard Ginny ask.  
I did. he heard Hermione reply.  
  
It's his. Hermione said. She sounded happy. Ron's heart dropped. So the baby was Alexander's, and she was happy. Ron ran back upstairs and flung himself onto his bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (okay, here's the whole convo between Hermione and Ginny.)  
Did you get the results, Ginny asked her best girlfriend.  
I did. Hermione answered.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled. She stroked a finger down the frame of Ron's picture. It's his....(pause in which Ron ran off upstairs)......Ron's. Happy tears slipped down her face.  
Oh, Hermione...I'm so happy for you. Ginny hugged Hermione.  
Listen, Ginny, can you do me a favor? Ginny nodded. Tell Ron, would you? I'm not sure he'll want to talk to me. I just want him to know. If he wants to come home to me, he can. But i need to go. I'll see you later. she disapparated. Ginny climbed the stairs to Ron's room and opened the door.  
he didn't say anything. Well, i thought you might want to know Hermione got the results back.  
I already know, Gin. Please go away. He sounded hurt and sad. Ginny merely nodded and left.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC  
I'll add more chapters if you review


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes can be forgiven  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Three and a half years had passed since that day. Ron had found an apartment in Diagon Alley. Hermione lived not far away in a small house just outside London with her 3 year old son. She had named him James Weasley.  
Hermione felt that she wouldn't have a life worth living without her son there with her. Ron had never come to her. He must have still been angry with her. She missed him more then life itself, but they were separated, though not divorced. Hermione was also afraid of what he would say or do if they should see each other again.  
That night Hermione went to a club, leaving James with a babysitter. She just wanted to get away for a while. She had been sitting at the bar, just looking around, for about 30 minutes when someone bumped into her.  
Oh, I'm sorry, I- but the voice stopped. Hermione turned and found herself looking into Ron's sky blue eyes.   
Hermione was bursting with happiness and nervousness all at once. She had wanted to see him for so long. She looked him over. He looked thinner, like he hadn't been eating very well. He also had a sad look in his eyes. Ron, are you all right?  
Ron seemed to be pulled from whatever reverie he was in. Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. Listen, Hermione, can we talk about this later?  
I'd rather talk now. I have to be home in a few hours, I- she stopped abruptly as Ron grabbed her hand and they apparated to his apartment. Hermione looked around and saw that it was sparsely decorated. He had enough furniture to sit, sleep, cook, and eat, but that was it. She turned to speak to him, but didn't get the chance. His lips met her's so suddenly, she gasped. She started to ease into his kiss, feeling the passion they had once shared.   
They staggered backward toward the bedroom. There, clothed in the darkness, they made love like Hermione couldn't remember experiencing in a long time. Ron was sweet, gentle, and loving, probably even more so then he had been their first time. She fell asleep in his arms.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Hermione woke around 3am, she panicked. Why had she done what she had last night? She hadn't been drunk or anything, and from the taste, neither had Ron.  
She missed him. That was it. She missed him in so many ways. Not just emotionally, but physically, too. She had been wanting to be in his arms again for over three years now. She needed him.  
But what if this was just a night of meaningless passion for him? What if he wanted her gone by morning? Hermione sighed and got dressed, disapparating to her home, where she woke the sitter, apologized for being gone so long, and took her home. She collasped into bed soon after.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
For the second time in four years, Ron woke and she wasn't there. He had wanted her to be, so he could talk to her. But she wasn't there. He'd wanted to work things out, even though she appeared to be raising another man's child(at least that is what his understanding was).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
5 more months passed. Hermione was once again pregnant, but this time she knew Ron was the father. How could she tell him?  
She decided to write a letter, telling him about James, and of her impending arrivals.  
Yes, she was pregnant with twins. She would have two more mouths to feed.  
She couldn't go on like this. She couldn't bring two more children into her world. She wanted to just die and get it over with. She sat down and started to write:  
  
Dear Ron,  
I need to clear a few things up. Things i'm not sure you really know.  
James is yours. I found out and told Ginny, expecting her to tell you. I'm not sure she did. Or that you may have gotten mixed messages. But let me assure you, he has your hair, your eyes......he could only be yours, even without the tests i had done to make sure.  
Also, I want you to know I still love you. That night 5 months ago, wasn't just a night of passion for me. i wanted to be with you.  
Which leads me to another bit of information. I'm pregnant again. 5 months along, but i don't want to bring them into the world i live in.  
Please respond, Ron. I need you.  
Love always,  
Hermione  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A month later, Ron hadn't responded. Hermione wrote him a letter, telling him she was going to jump from the bridge at 7:00 tonight. She couldn't bear living her life anymore, and wanted to end it.  
At 6:50, she started her lonely walk to the bridge, tears in her eyes, praying Ron would stop her. She waited. 7:00 came and went. Hermione released a sob as she stepped up. She looked down at the water. She whispered:  
Mum, Dad, I'm sorry to do this to you. James, I hope you stay and are happy with your dad. Ron, I love you and I always will. And you two, she placed a hand on her belly. I'm sorry you never got to experience how good life can be. She took one last deep breath.  
she heard his voice but didn't believe it. Just as she turned to look at him-  
another voice cried, from the other direction. it hit Hermione in the back. She fell forward, knowing no more.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron saw her standing there about to jump. When he called to her, she started to turn. Ron jumped on his broom, which had happened to have with him, when she was stunned, and tore after her.  
He caught her in mid-air. Ron then took her to her apartment, the location of which was disclosed to him by Ginny only an hour ago.  
he said when he laid her on her couch. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She stared at him.  
she said, raspily. He nodded. Hermione let out a sob and wrapped her arms around him. Ron held her close, whispering soothing words to her.  
Do you realize what day it is? Hermione asked him. Ron looked at the calender, and realized.  
It's.....our anniversary. their 4th to be exact. Hermione suddenly smiled.  
Ron, give me your hand. she told him. He did, and she placed it on her stomache. He felt a slight fluttering, and looked into her eyes. The babies are kicking, Ron. she said, a solitary tear slipping down her face.  
Can I meet him? Ron asked, referring to James. Hermione smiled more broadly at him.  
Can it wait till morning? I'm trying to get him to sleep through the night and he's a very light sleeper. Ron's face fell slightly, but he nodded. You can see a picture, though, if you'd like. Ron followed his wife into her room. Hermione pulled a photograph from a drawer in her dresser. It was at James' 3rd birthday. Ron looked at the little boy. He was smiling in a way that reminded him of Hermione with his slightly buck-teeth. He had Ron's red hair, and his blue eyes. He was a Weasley in every way.  
Ron set the photo down and sat next to Hermione on the bed. He didn't hesitate before taking her in his arms and kissing her. She was smiling when they pulled away.  
I love you, he said, his voice sincere. Hermione gave a happy sort of laugh and kissed him again. They fell asleep in each other's arms and stayed that way until morning  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The end.   
I know that's a kind of lousy ending, but i don't know where to go from here.  
R&R!


End file.
